The Seven
"The first of the offspring of the Goddess were remarkable beings of incredible power. Demi-Gods among lesser beings, they strode across the prime material world and with their unique personalities, influenced the world in ways that are still being realized." :::: ~ Mathias Silvercloud The Warrior: Ulric His name is legend and his followers legion. He is the White Wolf; The Nord Varg, The Lord of the Iss Valdyr. He is Ulric, the Battle God of the En'Thromii and his followers cut a bloody swath across the face of Unarath to rule the north in his name. Ulric was first of the children of Luna born. Ulric is invoked by many races, mostly those who follow the path of the Warrior. Ulric does not care the colour of your blood, the taste of your pleasure or the shade of your skin, only that you fight and die as a true warrior should, weapon in hand, your enemies dead around you. Major Religion: Cult of Ulric, religion of Ulricthrall Sphere of Influence: ''' Battle, War, Heroic Deeds, Ruler-ship and leadership, combat of any kind including ship borne combat '''Plane of Residence: '''Ulric maintains a magnificent Great Hall known as AevnHjem on the plane of YjarranºHov . Beautiful Death: Morrana She is known to most races by many different names. Regardless of what she is called, she is universally feared, for all but the insane fear death, and she is the spirit of death incarnate. She is the reaper, the collector of souls, and it is she who possesses the key to pass the Shadowed Gate; the gate that passes through the veil. Those in her care pass invisible to the eye of the Great Wolf who waits to devour any who would pass without escort of Morrana. Alias: Shad'Err'ise Many of the Shadow Court Ilaedrian call her by this alternative name, which means literally, Shadow Matron of my Blood. '''Major Religion: Cult of the Shadowed Gate Sphere of Influence: Transition, Death, Ultimate Truth, Passage through locked doors, key holder to locked doors Plane of Residence: Adyan. Adyan lay outside of the plains of existence in the shattered ruin of the ancient realm of Atheros. upon a broken mountain rests the crumbling ruin of what was once the Celestial Palace of the Time Before. Beneath the Palace in the heart of the mountain sits the Celestial Forge, its furnace long cold and the remnants of the Anvil of Creation where they came to rest at the dawn of time Here she lives alone save for the Spirit Wolves who serve her as messengers. The Deceiver: Marrok Marrok is the antagonist of the EnºThromii story. He is an incredibly powerfull arcana user and is driven by the pursuit of power and what his twisted vision of perfection. He sees the Pact-Born and First-Born of the EnºThromii as lesser beings who should serve the Lunar Throne, not walk as equals with those born of the Goddess herself. He covets the power of the Elder Gods and intends to destroy his mother and father, placing himself upon the Lunar Throne. Marrok is the heir of Nihaluu, born with the gifts of his mother's beauty, her ability to wield the energy of Atheros (magic) and bend it to her will. and his Father's single minded pursuit of his goals. Where his father is known as the Lord of Storms, Marrok gained a gift of mastery over the use of lighting from his father's genetic gifts. Marrok wields electrical energy like a surgeon wields a scalpel or a engineer uses a battering ram...what ever suits his needs and purpose at the time. Marrok is an integral part of the prophesy of the reforging of Atheros. It is said at the end of seasons when the moon rises no more, Marrok will ascend to the lunar throne. In doing so, he will release Fenris who will raze the world in death and destruction, waking the slumbering goddess who will cast off her blankets and rise. Life will end and in the darkness of the long night, The Son of Lykaois, The apprentice of the maker will lift his hammer and reforge the great anvil of creation, making Atheros as it was. The gods will fall and rejoin those whom they once sought bereft of their magic. How this is to happen is not said only that it will happen. Major Religion: Cabal of the Silver Blade, Conclave of the Shadowed Moon (Magic users) Sphere of Influence: Perfection, Quest for power, quest for higher knowledge, research and study of the unknown, Obsession, Magic Plane of Residence : Aros, a plane of breathtaking beauty tended by brain wiped laborers who are magically driven to achieve perfection in their tasks. The realm is hidden from sight of all but Marrok. It was discoverd during the 4th Epoch that Nihaluu had long known its location as had Marrok's sisters, Tala and Morrana. The realm of Aros remains hidden from Lykaos by the will of Nihaluu. The Destroyer: Fenris Fenris is the God of Rage and Vengence. The blood of his father thunders through his veins, the raw anger and rage of the Great Wolf himself. Fenris was once sane and in control of his power. His was the path of justice untill his brother Marrok attacked his own people shattering the fragile piece between the two. Marrok's initial attack killed Lelura, the mate to Fenris and the one thing that kept his rage in check. Fenris lost his sanity as the life left the eyes of his beloved Lelura and in his fury tore down a mountain and hurled it at the traitor. Major Religion: Fenris does not have a formal religion like his siblings. There are those who invoke him or pray to him for the fury he posseses. Many Berserker warriors honour him but each does so in their own way. No formal Cult is known to exist. Sphere of Influence: Vengence, Rage and Anger, Justince, strength in battle, Berserkers. Plane of Residence:' '''What it was called is unknown for in his devistation of the Light Fae during the war of the Heavens, that part of Atheros that was his home was destroyed utterly. How this was done is unknown. Even the the keeper of time Drakkarion knows what happened for the events that transpired to cause such catastrophic damage to Atheros are a mystery. Only Fenris knows for sure and his sanity was shattered along with it. While the origins of Unarath are lost and religated mostly to lore among mortals with only a handfull knowing the details, few there are that know that the nebula that glows in shy during the anniversary of Fenris' mates death at the hands of the light fae is the only physicaly observible remnant of Atheros that exists as it did. The remnants of that shattered place were such that it could not be torn from where it smouldered and cast into the umbra during the sundering therefore it was left; a grim reminder to all why the sundering was necessary and the price of failure by the gods. It is especialy clear on the aniversary of Lelura's death at the hands of the Deceiver. Fenris now slumbers deep within the Heart of Unarath contained within the enchanted chains with the soul of his beloved mate. It is said that during the end of seasons the Lord of Magic will rise (Marrok) and throw down the veil and strip the gods of their power. In doing so the chains of Fenris shall fall free and Fenris shall visit destruction on all Unarath, waking the goddess from her slumber. When that happens, the ground will shake, the skies will burn and life will end, triggering the reforging of Atheros. The Huntress: Ceraedween Ceraedween is the Goddess of wild places on Unarath. She is the caretaker of the slumbering Goddess and it is said she knows the path to the Throneroom of the World Goddess. She has the ability to speak to the mind of Unarath and will foretell the day when the Goddess will wake from her slumber. '''Major Religion:' Ceraedween is worshiped by many shaman and druids as a force of Nature. She is also worshiped by the Ah'khan , the Warden Wolves of Ceraedween as the Wild Mother . No formal name is used for this religion. Sphere of Influence: Hunting, Tracking, Nature & Natural places, wilderness and forests, grasslands, children and parenting Plane of Residence: Ceridwen dwells within Tiriathele , a plane of unending forested lands where all things wild and free dwell. Many of the spirit animals of Unarath dwell within this plane when not hunting the Il'Thirr. The Apprentice: Voltolf Born at the height of the full moon during the darkness of the full eclipse, few stand talker or stronger then mighty Boltolf. He is the God of Fire and the Forge and is invoked by many. Even the stubborn dwarves awknoledge the divinity of Voltolf, some even following him though his cult among them is small and hidden. He is prophesized to reforge the world once Unarath is shattered at the end of time. Major Religion: Cult of the Great Anvil Sphere of Influence:''' Fire, Forging, Blacksmiths, Miners, Those who work with fire or metal, stone or any hard mineral, strength and building '''Plane of Residence: Boltolf resides at the Celestial Forge in Adyan as apprentice to the World Forger. The Dreamer: Tala Last born to the Goddess was Tala. Fire Haired, fair skinned with mischievious smile and gracefull poise, it was to her that the Lunar Throne is destined. Of all her Siblings it is she that has the greatest love for the world of Unarath and its peoples. Curious and inquisitive she chose to use her gifts to learn more about those upon Unarath and delved deep into their dreams to see their true selves. Of all the offspring of the Goddess legends of Tala are few and wildly varried. This means little is truely known about the Goddess Heir other then she is the Guardian of Dreams. 'Major Religion': Cult of the White Feather Sphere of Influence Dreams, Imagination, healing, healers, children and innocence Plane of Residence Tala resides in the dream realm Urro, a thin layer of the Astral plane that revolves around the outer edge of the Outer planes. It is a place of wild beauty, lush forests and rolling planes. Central to this place is a huge mountain that touches the sky like a titan. Category:En'Thromii Category:En'Thromii Lore Category:En'Thromii Gods Category:The Seven Category:Characters